Scones
by Ecchi Girl
Summary: Jane's first attempt at scones ends in disaster...but turns her husband on.


**I felt like writing a lovely Jane x Hatter story. I just made my first batch of scones. They were PATHETIC! I swear they were cookies, not scones. But they tasted AMAZING!**

Jane stood in the kitchen bare footed and in a dress that barely covered her ankles and covered head to toe in flour. Her loose hair tumbling down her back with patches of white from the flour. She shook her head at the most pathetic excuse of scones she had ever seen. They looked more like biscuits (the European equivalent not the biscuits of America) than scones! Flat, gooey pastries that had lumps all throughout them.

"Ugh! Why did I ever try this?" she bemoaned her bad luck, slamming her fists onto the table. She was a Champion. A warrior, not cut out for the life of a house-wife. Of course everyone had already known this in Underland but she still wanted to try her hand at cooking.

"Janey dear, what's going on in here?" Hatter asked, stepping into the kitchen.

"Oh, Hatter!" she said jumping in front of her failed attempt at cooking to hide it from him. "You startled me dear."

"What in Underland are you doing in here, love?" he asked glancing about the room.

"Oh…um…that… yes… well…" she stammered before sighing and moving to the side. "I was planning on surprising you at tea today. It's the anniversary of the day I arrived in Underland, you know, so I tried to make my first batch of scones, but they look more like a puddle of goop."

Tarrant stepped forward and scooped up some of it on the tip of one of his fingers before popping it in his mouth for a taste. A smile appeared on his pale face.

"Jane, dear, you simply MUST try this," he said, taking her arm and pulling her closer and scooping some more of the pale yellow goop up on his finger. She looked at him questioningly before closing her eyes and opening her mouth.

Tarrant blushed but placed his finger in her mouth. She started sucking it softly causing Hatter to moan softly.

Jane's eyes flitted open and glanced into Hatter's, now, deep green eyes. Her eyes widened as he pulled his finger from her mouth and replaced it with his own lips pressed firmly against hers. Her eyes were wide with surprise then they lowered as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down, closer to her.

"Mmm!" he yelped, his arms waving trying to catch his balance. Tarrant wrapped his arms around her, leaning over her and pulling her up into his warm body. Jane splayed her hands over his back holding him close as possible.

Hatter pulled back a bit, his forehead still pressed against Jane's. "That wasn't a smart thing to do, lass," he growled in his Outlandish brogue. Jane smiled at him kissing his nose quickly.

"I am prepared to take the consequences for my deplorable actions," Jane said, knotting her fist in his bright orange hair.

"That's good, 'cause you weren't getting off Scott free," he growled pulling her hips closer to his. Jane gasped at the feeling of him being pressed so intimately against her, her ice blue eyes widening in surprise. Hatter placed a hand in the small of her back pulling her entire body closer to him.

"Hatter…" she started nervously seeing the color change in his eyes from their usual bright green to deep amber. Her heart thudded nervously and yet somehow she felt…aroused. He pushed the cooking bowls to the floor setting her on the counter.

Tarrant wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing her skirts up high. Jane gasped as his thimbled fingers traveled higher up her stocking-less legs. The cool metal on her skin sent chills over her body, which had her leaning back on her arms as he started nipping at her neck, her soft, clothed breasts pressing into his chest.

"H-Hatter," she gasped, as his cool thimbled hands slipped underneath her undergarments and rubbed at the quickly heating flesh there. She clamped her legs behind his back and grasped for him, pulling him into her body.

She gasped at the cold intrusion as he slid his fingers into her, arching her back into the delightful feeling. Hatter groaned at the tight wetness of her. She started rocking into his hand as he started thrusting his fingers in and out of her.

"Jane," he growled, as she suddenly came, all over his hand. He pulled his bandaged hand back and scrutinized her sticky juices covering it. He looked at the blushing Jane before licking his fingers clean.

"I dinea know which is more preferable. The scone batter, or yours," Jane flushed even redder at his words. She heard her heart pound in her ears as he freed his aching member and aimed it to her wet opening.

"Mnn, yes, my Tarrant," she groaned, feeling his tip at her entrance. At hearing his name he slammed into her. Jane arched back and screamed his name as he started thrusting in and out of her at an alarming rate. Jane still overly sensitive from her previous orgasm felt another come on almost immediately.

"Jane!" he yelled, pulling her hips close for a better grip as he continued pounding roughly into her. Jane grabbed his shoulders, her body just letting him do as he pleased as orgasm after orgasm rushed through her body, as he kept pounding into her through them.

Soon she was but a gooey pile, just like her attempted scones. He kept pounding into her as she reached weakly against him.

"Hatter," she moaned weakly, as he finally reached his peak, burying himself into her and filling her with his hot seed. She was nothing but a weak pile of draping limbs as he pulled free of her and straightened themselves up. Hatter glanced up at her his eyes a bright green with sad blue speckles in them.

"Oh Jane, dear," he murmured, stroking her face gently. "Did I hurt you in the least? Oh I don't think I could bear it if I hurt you. You would be angry with me, and I would be angry with myself and I don't know if I could-"

"Hatter," she murmured weakly into his ear. He stuttered to a halt before muttering a soft 'I'm fine.'

"So am I," Jane breathed, weakly.

"B-But you are so weak and-" he started.

"But the sex was amazing," Jane gasped, pressing her forehead against his. "I may not be able to walk but I definitely enjoyed it." She kissed the tip of his nose as he lifted her to carry her to their rooms.

"What about the kitchen," she groaned lolling her head over Hatter's peacock blue shoulder at the disaster area she had left behind.

"I am sure Thackery will make a bigger mess later."

"But-"

"The servants will get it," he said.

Jane glanced up at him frowning, "It's my mess. I am responsible for cleaning it up," she complained.

"And I am your husband so it is my duty to take care of you," Tarrant declared, "That comes first. Mirana. The servants. The entire kingdom would agree." Jane opened her mouth to protest. "No. I don't want to hear another word about it. I will send for a maid and will tell them that you are feeling under the weather, they will understand."

Jane lolled her head back and groaned in defeat, "Fine." He carried her to their room and lay her down, laying down beside her.

"Now you rest, dearest," he commanded. Jane nodded and took his hand.

"Hatter?" she started.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"And I love you, Janey."

**Well there it is. I hope you like it. Send some nice reviews and if you don't like my OC I am sorry I just got to mad at Alice leaving to write one with her as Hatter's lover in it. **


End file.
